


The Andaluvian Dick Worm

by lobo_chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Multi, Other, PWP without Porn, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobo_chan/pseuds/lobo_chan
Summary: A woman goes camping and wakes up to find that she now has a dick. This change will take some getting used to, but it's nothing she can't handle.





	The Andaluvian Dick Worm

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream a guy was pitching a comic idea about a lady with a dick. I suggested the dick could be some sort of alien symbiote. I then proceeded to spend too much time thinking about this after I woke up.  
> Rated for future chapters. Have to get our protagonist used to having a dick before she goes about using it.

_I must be dreaming._

 

                Everything had been normal last night. She’d pitched her tent, started a fire and cooked some food, and cleaned everything up before going to bed. Things had seemed normal when she got up, laying about to listen to the birds sing a bit, a little horny but too lazy to properly work herself up yet. Then she’d finally felt hungry enough to get out of her cot and get dressed for the day.

 

                When she pulled down her boxers, she was faced with… a mottled green dick. Just hanging out there at the head of the mound of her labia.

 

                “What the fuck?”

 

                _This must just be some weird sex dream. Too much sci-fi and too long since I last got laid. Why is it fucking green?_

 

She poked at it.

 

                She felt a small jolt of arousal, as if she’d stroked her clit lightly.

 

                _Okay, definitely a sex dream. One of the weird ones._

 

                She went about her morning as if nothing was wrong. A breakfast of granola, breaking camp and stowing things in her Jeep, taking a piss before hitting the road.

 

                Apparently the dick worked since it came out of there when she peed. Was she going to have to learn to pee standing up? She felt a more intense jolt of arousal when she grabbed the dick to lightly shake a few drops of piss off the end. And there were small bumps on the underside that wiggled against her hand like caterpillar feet.

 

                _I am never telling anyone about this dream ever._


End file.
